The roof frame structure of an automotive vehicle roof generally includes a pair of roof side rails extending, respectively, along the transversely spaced sides of the roof with frame structure such as headers and roof bows spanning transversely between the roof side rails to support the roof structure. The roof side rails are connected to the vertical frame members of the vehicle body, commonly referred to as pillars, such as the A-pillar at the front of the vehicle passenger compartment and the B-pillar which can be at the center or at the rear of the passenger compartment depending on the configuration of the vehicle and the number of doors into the passenger compartment and the manner in which they are mounted.
The roof frame structure can provide support for a moon roof module that is typically dropped into the roof structure and attached to the roof headers or roof bows by conventional devices, including hemming, adhesives, and fasteners. Current moon roof modules will use a combination of hemming or fasteners with adhesives to join the moon roof module to the roof panel, adhesive being used as a secondary joining process between the roof panel and the moon roof panel. Such conventional moon structure does not provide any support or reinforcement of the roof structure in case of a roll over event, as the moon roof module is not intended to provide any structural crash function. Current guidelines for resisting forces in roll over events are becoming more difficult to meet. Accordingly, the strength of the roof structure must be increased to meet these requirements.
An example of a drop-in style of moon roof modules is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,644, granted to Youji Nagashima, et al on Aug. 13, 2002, wherein a pair of laterally spaced guide rails provides support for the moving panel that opens and closes the moon roof opening. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,538, granted on Sep. 7, 2004, to Daniel Turk, et al. the roof structure around a moon roof is reinforced by support roof structure that is installed below the upper roof panel to strengthen the upper roof portion. The support roof structure in the Turk patent is equipped with a sunroof and has side rails running along the side edges of the moon roof panel for attachment to the panel enclosure. The moon roof structure in U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,040, issued on Jan. 25, 2005, to Martin De Waal, utilizes a reinforcement sheet attached to the roof frame to increase the stability of the vehicle roof. Support tubes are attached to the roof frame to connect the roof frame to the side member.
None of these prior art references utilize the moon roof module to help withstand the crushing forces applied to the roof structure during a roll over event. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a moon roof module that can be attached to the roof frame structure to improve the strength of the vehicle roof and serve as a reinforcement to the roof structure.